when they saw her
by himeka-chan1357
Summary: a girl came shooting out of the stars and crashed into the earth hurt and lost and...irkin? a unusual irkin she goes to zim cuz of the almighty tallest but also hes in for the suprise of his life OCXDIB zagr
1. she came to the earth

A ship came shooting out of the sky and crashed in the forest then the ship door opened and out came a girl (she was shadowed so u can't see her) she looks around and takes out a tracker she follows it to a house . She goes up to it and rings the doorbell

"Hello? Who are you!" yells ZIM


	2. the unusual irkin

The light from the inside of ZIMs house you can see the girl clearly she was irkin except her eyes were a different color (white) and she has long black hair and dressed the same as ZIM

"Well who are you?" demanded ZIM

"I-im Z-ZEN" she stammered "y-your n-new t-teammate"

"What? I am no need for a teammate! , who sent you _ZEN_?" he sneered

"a-almighty t-tallest sir!" she winced

"Almighty tallest!" he cried

He dragged ZEN inside with him he could see she was battered and bruised

"ZEN!" cried the (insane) robot GIR

"Hi GIR!" she cried happily "how's my favorite robot!"

"I like tacos!" he spazzed

She giggled "ur still the same"

"GIR! How to u know this… girl?" ZIM asked

"I and ZEN were besties before I went away" said GIR "ima goin to make pancakes!"

"Make me some too GIR!" she called

Suddenly ZIM grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the TV talky thingy mabober

And he called almighty tallest

"What ZIM" said Spork

"Who is this girl and why was she sent to me? ZIM!" he cried

"Oh" says miyuki "because she's not like us and we thought her _brother _could teach her to be a real irkin"

"Brother! No this white-eyed, hair growing, shy thing could not be MY sister!" he cried

"Too bad she is now deal!" the signed out

She crowded in a corner afraid of what her older brother would do to her

"alright fine come on ZEN we have training to do…" he walked toward her

she closed her eyes and then black (u know commercial break)


	3. dibworm

When the two walked to skool ZIM was telling her all she needed to know about earth (well of what he knew so far)

"Since ur younger then me you'll be in sixth grade ZEN do u get that?" zim asked

"Yes brother" she answered she has only contacts in her eyes (again just like zims) and her antennas tucked under her hair

"Then meet me at lunch" he says

"Lunch?" she asked with a confused look on her face

"Yes lunch, and don't talk to ANYBODY you hear zim?" he asked

"Yes brother" she said again

they entered the skool and they went threw all their classes till lunch Zen found him and was about to eat some beans

"don't they will harm you" zim told her

"oh thank you"

she looked over at another table

"who is that boy staring at us brother" she asked

"ah dib-worm and dib-worms sister, zim will explain them to you later now then we must get back to base come on now zenia" he says

she nods then they go back home


	4. the truth

"Why are we back here zim?" asked zen

"For your training"

(by the way before gir said that zen and he were besties before they came and took him away yea he's insane and that isn't what really happened gir accidentally called the tallest and she answers cuz they weren't around and they talked every since)

"I love this show" gir said when the siblings walked into the base

Zen giggles and zim looked at him with disgust (wow total opposites)

"Come zen" zim told her

"Bye gir see you later!" she said "coming brother!"

"I love this show"

He took her down the toilet elevator and they took off their disguises

"Since you don't have any privet quarters I had the computer make you one"

"_That explains the little earthquake" _she thought

He opens a door with a cursive Z and there was her room

"Oh zim I love it! It's the type of room I ever wanted!" she squealed

"Didn't the tallest give u a nice room?" he ask

"……..no…" she answered turning away

"Im a defect so they thought I was trash gave me a prison cell as a room" tears fell from her eyes

"Prison cell?" he was shocked he thought that the tallest was awesome but now he can see that their just…just WORM-BABIES! He marched to the TV thingy and called them

"What ZIM?" asked Spork (red)

"A RPISON CELL YOU LOCKED HER IN A PRISON CELL? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THE ULMIGHTY ZIMS SISTER!" he screamed

"Zim your not almighty" said miyuki (purple) "and she's a defect ... Oh and just to tell you WE DON'T LIKE YOU! You were sent here to die and if you call us again we won't kill you but we'll kill zenia! And just to tell you Ur a defect too" they sighed off laughing

He couldn't believe it he wasn't a real invader and a…defect? How was he a defect?

Zen came in

"Because you have feelings" she said

"Eh?"

"You're a defect because you have feelings" she said "And so do I besides my hair and eyes"

"There's no reason to be here anymore" he sighed "we no longer allowed on IRK"

"We can stay here!" she squealed "make up with dib and we can all be friends!"

"me friends with dib-worm!" he glared" never but you can if you want im staying here go back to skool I command you!"

"Yes brother, just don't do anything harsh!" she went back to skool


	5. dib finds his girl

Zen made it back to skool in time before lunch was over her teacher Mrs. James (just as evil as miss bitters) will surely doom her if she was late. She was walking down the hall to her class but then she was stopped by none other than dib

"Who are you! And don't just say ur a regular human cuz I know your not!" he said

"Alright then im zenia of planet irk I am zims younger sister" she said

"Ur zims sister?" he asked

"Yes" she answered

"What are u doing here to help zim take over our planet?" he sneered

"No we were both sent here to die because were defects and unworthy of our planet" she said "zim thought it was a mission but it really wasn't"

"So all this time it was just for you two to die?"

She nodded

"Wow I should say sorry to zim"

"No he's too busy mourning not a good idea"

"Oh"

"Oh no im going to be late! Bye!"

"bye" he said after she left

_for an alien she's cute_


End file.
